King Branch
by BananaQUEEN13
Summary: Here is a little One-shot about King Branch. This is meant to be a tear jerker, so review your reactions!


**Main goal of this one-shot: To make tears run**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE IDEA TROLLS NOR DO I OWN IT (just to make that clear)**

It was a normal day at the troll tree. Trolls were doing as they always did, singing and dancing. All except for one particular troll. King Branch.

This day was one to dread for him. It was the day of his Grandma's death. And so, he spent the day at his old Grandma's pod beside the little memorial that he had set up for her. The memorial had an old picture of Rosiepuff, and some of her prized possessions.

Right now, he was kneeling in front of the memorial, remembering of all the times he had with his grandma.

 **Years ago...**

 _"Come on Grandma!" Little Branch said excitedly to his Grandma Rosiepuff, whom was struggling to keep up with Branch_

 _Today was Grandma's birthday. Branch had set up a little surprise behind their pod, and that was where he was leading her to right now._

 _"Okay! We're here! Surprise!" Branch exclaimed, pulling back a leaf to reveal a cake that he had gotten from the bakery and balloons that he had tied all over the place, "Happy Birthday Grandma!"_

 _A wide smile appeared on his Grandma's face when she saw the hard work Branch had done for her birthday._

 _"Oh Thank you Branch! This means alot to me!" She smiled_

 _"Anything for you Grandma!" Branch cheerfully replied_

 _Branch then walked his grandma to the cake and he grabbed a match he had set on the table the cake was on. He swiped one on the box and lit the candles that were placed on the cake._

 _"Happy Birthday to you,_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

 _Happy Birthday dear Grandma!_

 _Happy birthday to you" Branch sang in the angelic voice of his, "Make a wish!"_

 _Grandma Rosiepuff blew out the candles as told._

 _"What did you wish for?" Branch asked curiously_

 _"Well I can't tell you or else it won't come true!" Grandma teased_

 _"Pleeease! I won't tell!" Branch grinned, looking and Rosiepuff with puppy dog eyes_

 _"Ok then, I wished that you'd marry that Princess Poppy one day!" She smirked, ruffling Branch's hair._

 _"Hey!" Branch snorted, pushing away his Grandma's hand, "What are talking about!?!"_

 _"Oh, I've seen the way you look at her," She raised an eyebrow_

 _"I don't beleive you." Branch said stubbornly, folding his arms, "Just try the cake already! It's you're favorite!"_

 _"Ok ok!" Rosiepuff chuckled, grabbing the spatula, two forks, and the two plates that were on the table as well._

 _She cut the cake and gave one piece to Branch and one to herself. She put a piece of her cake into her mouth and she let out a satisfied moan_

 _"Chocolate, my favorite! And is that plum I taste?" She asked_

 _"Yep! It's in the frosting!" Branch confirmed._

 _"Oh Thank you Branch, you're the best grandson I could ever have!" She hugged Branch, and he hugged back_

 _"And you're the best grandma ever!" He eagerly replied, "I hope I can be with you forever and ever!"_

 _She smiled at that._

 _"I love you Branch,"_

 _"I love you Grandma!"_

 **End of Flashback...**

Branch smiled at his little memory. But then soon he burst into tears. He missed his grandma so much. It hurt to know that he wouldn't be able to see her again. He cried for seemed like forever until he heard the door open. He turned his head to see a worried Poppy standing in the doorway. Seeing his teary eyes, she walked over to Branch, and knelt down beside him, giving him a hug.

"I-I-I m-miss her s-s-so much." Branch managed to say through his tears

"I know." Poppy said sympathetically, kissing her husband on the cheek soothingly, "I know."

Poppy let Branch's tears fall as he broke into even more tears, and sobs. This went on for a while longer before Poppy started singing.

" _You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_

 _Have you gone blind?_

 _Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_ "

Branch looked up to Poppy, tears still running from his cheeks,

 _"Glass half empty, glass half full_

 _Well either way you won't be going thirsty_

 _Count your blessings not your flaws_

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim your crown_

 _You're in control_

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be king again_

 _You don't get what all this is about_

 _You're too wrapped up in your self doubt_

 _You've got that young blood, set it free_

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim your crown_

 _You're in control_

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be king_

 _There's method in my madness_

 _There's no logic in your sadness_

 _You don't gain a single thing from misery_ "

Poppy looked to the memorial, and looked back at Branch with a smile and she wiped away a tear,

 _"Take it from me_

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim your crown_

 _You're in control_

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be king again."_

She gave Branch a big hug, and he returned it, his tears finally spent.

"I love you Poppy." Branch murmured in the hug

"I love you too" She replied, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

 **This song is named "King", and belongs to Lauren Aquilina. I suggest to listen to it. It is a really good song!!**


End file.
